Sonic, My Love
by TheRougester
Summary: Lydia Krause is a woman who is infatuated with Sonic the Hedgehog. However, things go astray when her true love becomes a dark obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_My name is Lydia the Hedgehog. I am a beautiful hedgehog and I'm in love with my man, Sonic the Hedgehog. We live in a house together in Mobius. He always wants to get me something but I tell him that he's the only present I'll ever need. There are really no words to describe how I feel about him. All I know is that he is my prince charming, and I'm his beautiful, precious princess._

Lydia typed on her computer at the Sonic fan website. As Lydia closed her browser, she noticed the time and realized that she had to go to work at the Burger Shack.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"she yelled.

Lydia quickly grabbed her coat and ran out of the house. When she got to the Burger Shack, she was undoubtedly late. Lydia tried to sneak through the kitchen area and into the locker room to change. However, one of Lydia's co-workers, Anna caught her sneaking through and called the manager. As Lydia went to her locker, the manager barged in and stood right in front of Lydia.

"Lydia, why are you late again!" the manager yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was just…I was just…" said Lydia while stumbling on her words.

"Look! I don't give a damn what you were doing! You're late and if you pull this shit again, you are going to regret it!"

As the manager was about to leave the locker room, he mutters "Now get changed and get your ass to the register." He proceeded to leave the locker room. Lydia was traumatized by her manager's reaction but she changed into her Burger Shack uniform and walked to the registers.

Lydia and Anna stood at their respective registers, waiting for customers to arrive. Anna looked over at Lydia and noticed that she was wearing a Sonic the Hedgehog bracelet. Anna started to snicker. Lydia looked over at Anna. Anna tried to pacify herself from laughing even harder. Suddenly a middle-aged woman approached Lydia.

"Excuse me." The woman said.

Lydia quickly turned to the woman. "Um, how can I help you today?"

"These fries are overcooked. I want my money back."

"Ma'am, I'm not allowed to give you your money back it's against store policy."

The woman started to get infuriated. "Against store policy? What kind of dumb rule is that?"

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"Sorry my ass, bitch!" Suddenly, the woman lunged her grape soda at Lydia's face. "Fuck this place and fuck you too you ugly bitch!"

Lydia stood there in shock. The soda was cold, sticky and all over Lydia's face and shirt. The woman stormed out of the Burger Shack. Lydia took a towel and started to wipe her face and clothing. Lydia heard a loud laughter, she looked over at Anna. Anna and a few others just stood there and laughed at Lydia. Lydia looked away from them and tried to ignore them.

As time went passed, Lydia shift was over and began to walk to her home. She didn't live too far from the Burger Shack as her house was only a few blocks away. As she opened the door, her mother, Carrie was sitting at the living room couch watching her soaps. Lydia was approaching the stairs to ignore her mother and just stay in her room. Carrie noticed a smell when Lydia walked in the house.

"Lydia! Why do you smell like grape soda?" Carrie shouted.

"I'll go take a shower!" shouted Lydia.

As Lydia was in the shower, she took the soap and started to rub her petite body with it. She started to think about what happened to her today and how her life was just completely miserable and devoid of anything good. As the water soaked her body, she began to cry.

After taking a shower, she put on her Sonic t-shirt and pajamas. Then she sat on her bed and tried to find something to do to take her mind off of her burdens. She took out Sonic Heroes from her video game shelf. She stared at the cover and rubbed her hand against the picture of Sonic. "Save me." Lydia whispered. She opened the box and proceeded to put the game into her Gamecube. She took her controller and played the first level of the game. As she was playing, she felt much better. Sonic kept rooting the player on with sayings like "Keep going" and "You're doing great". Lydia continued to make progress in the game with Sonic rooting her on.

"Lydia, you are the best." said Sonic.

Lydia didn't notice that Sonic even said anything.

"Lydia, you are doing great, keep up the good work."

Lydia noticed and started to look around. She wasn't sure if there was someone in the room with her. Lydia went back to playing Sonic Heroes. When she moved the analog stick to move Sonic, he wouldn't move on screen. Lydia began to press buttons at random but nothing would make him move. Suddenly, Sonic started to turn around and looked directly at Lydia through the screen.

"Lydia, I'll always love you."

Lydia was startled and she dropped her controller and jumped back on her bed.

"Lydia! Time for dinner!" shouted Carrie.

"Ok mom! I'll be right down!" responded Lydia.

Lydia looked back at the television screen and saw that it was back to normal. She picked up the controller and she was able to move Sonic around. She turned off the game and went downstairs to sit at the Dining room with her mother and father, Phil. In front of Lydia was a cooked chicken breast with some string beans on the side. Lydia slowly ate a piece of her string bean. The family sat quietly until Carrie broke the silent unison.

"So, Lydia how was work?"

Lydia remained silent. She did not want to be reminded of the incident that happened with that woman.

"The same." said Lydia with a slight hesitation in her voice.

"I was talking to one of my co-workers." Said Phil to Lydia. "He told me that his son dropped out of high school because he flunked a lot of his classes. However, he took his GED and got a high score. He's only twenty-four years old and he got into his local community college. You are only four years younger than he is. So, I was wondering what you thought about going to college?

Lydia sat rigidly as if her father's words of going to college were like a bullet through her brain. She didn't want to go to college but she didn't want to upset her father. "I'll think about it, Daddy."

"Think about it? Honey, aren't you sick of working at the Burger Shack all your life? Don't you want to be something instead of someone's trash to push around?" exclaimed Phil.

"Phil, that's enough." interrupted Carrie.

"How could you support her throwing her life away to make some burgers and fries?"

"Maybe she's not ready for that yet."

"She hasn't been ready for two years now. Come on, Carrie!"

As Phil and Carrie argued, Lydia got out of her seat and walked upstairs to her room. Lydia shut the door and laid down on her bed. The noisy argument continued downstairs but still could be heard from Lydia's room. Lydia grabbed a sketchbook, placed in a shelf next to her bed. She looked at the drawing that she drew. It was a picture of a female hedgehog with a pink head and torso and purple pants. The hedgehog had long quills and blue, mesmerizing eyes. The feminine hedgehog was holding hands with Sonic. At the bottom of the picture it read "Lydia Loves Sonic Forever".

Lydia put the drawing back to the shelf and pulled her blanket just below her breasts. Lydia closed her eyes softly until she was asleep. Suddenly, a mysterious figure grabbed her blanket and covered her breasts and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Lydia woke up from the kiss. She sat upright on her bedpost and looked around her room. She noticed a strange discoloration at the tip of her hair. Lydia combs her hair with her hands to grab the odd discolorations. When she opened up her hand, she was holding blue quills.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_You guys must be wondering how Sonic and I met. Well, I was enslaved by the evil Dr. Robotnik. He forced me to do such horrible things. I had to clean his filthy castle, make him his food, and even bathe his disgusting body. I thought there was no hope for me. Until one day, I was outside doing errands for Dr. Robotnik. I saw a beautiful, blue beam of light speeding through the field. He stopped to look at me with his amazing green eyes. He said, "He'll get me out of here." Then, Dr Robotnik snuck up on Sonic but Sonic was so resilient and attacked him with his speed dash. Dr Robotnik was knocked out and my prince charming carried me away. He looked at me with those magnificent eyes and he said "Lydia…Lydia…"_

"Lydia!" shouted the manager.

Lydia was in the backroom of the Burger Shack where she was on the Sonic Fan website through her smartphone. The livid manager was infuriated with Lydia's laziness.

"There are customers waiting and Anna is doing all of it by herself. Now, stop playing with that damn phone and get back to work!"

Lydia nodded.

"Yes, sir." she whispered.

She put her phone into her pocket and walked over to the register. Anna had already taken care of all of the customers that came over. Anna looked over at Lydia and mumbled "Bitch" under her breath. Lydia ignored Anna and tried her best not to make eye contact with Anna. Suddenly, a young male customer who was a bit chubby and looked very exhausted, approached Lydia. Lydia turned her attention to the customer.

"Welcome to Burger Shack. How may I help you?" said Lydia.

"Lydia? Lydia Krause?" said the customer. As the exhausted look turned into exuberance.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me, Evan…Evan Turner. We were in high school together. Remember?"

"Oh my god, you were in my pre-calculus class. Wow, how are you?" said Lydia with excitement.

"I just came back from college and my parents didn't have any food. So, I had to come here and now I found you."

"Wow, I haven't seen anyone from my high school for…"

Suddenly Lydia was interrupted by Anna's abrupt "Uh-hum" indicating to do her job. Lydia peered at Anna and looked back at Evan.

"Um…maybe we can talk after my shift ends. You think you can wait a while?" Said Lydia.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to." Said Evan with a smile on his face.

"Great." Said Lydia with a smile of her own.

After Lydia's shift ended, Evan and Lydia were outside. They walked over to a table outside of the Burger Shack where they sat across from each other.

"So this whole Burger Shack thing. Is this a part time job to pay for your college tuition?" asked Evan

"No, nothing like that. It's actually my full time job." Said Lydia.

"Oh, aren't you in college?"

"No."

"Really? You were pretty good at pre-calculus as I recall."

"If you ask me now, I wouldn't be able to tell you what I learned in pre-calculus." Said Lydia with a slight laugh. "But, I just never had any interest in college I guess."

Lydia looked down as she wanted to avoid talking about herself going to college.

"So, what are you planning on doing?"

"Like right now or in the future."

"Both."

"Well, I'm here for spring break and spending it with my parents. I'm also expecting a letter from Johns Hopkins that will determine my future."

"Wow, medical school. That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, but who knows."

"I think you'll get it."

"So, what about you? What do you see yourself doing in the future?" asked Evan.

Lydia snickered a little.

"You are going to laugh when you hear it."

"No, I won't. I promise. Just tell me."

Lydia took a momentary pause to compose herself.

"Well , I've always wanted to be in love. I'm not like most women who strive to conquer the world or whatever. I just want someone who can protect me from evil, where we can run together forever. He is lost without me and I with him. He'll do anything to save me. He treats me like I'm his precious princess."

Evan bursts into laughter.

"Oh my god, you promised!" said Lydia.

"No, I just…I just find it interesting." Said Evan with a stutter.

"Interesting?" Suddenly, Lydia's phone vibrated in her pocket. "Oh I'm sorry, it's probably my mom."

Lydia took her cell phone out. It was a text message that read "Come home to me".

"It looks like my mom needs me right now. So, I have to go." Said Lydia.

"Oh so suddenly?" said Evan. "Well, maybe we can hang out tomorrow. What do you say?"

Lydia got up from her seat.

"Sure. That would be nice. I have off tomorrow. You can meet me here at the the Burger Shack."

"Alright and this time, I'll bring my car."

Lydia laughed. "Ok, well it was nice seeing you."

"You too."

Lydia walked back home. She entered her house and immediately went to the kitchen where her mother was putting away dishes.

"Why did you text me for?"

"I didn't text you."

"Yes, you did. You said 'come home to me'. I came as soon as possible."

"Honey, I'm telling you the truth I didn't send you a text message."

Lydia took her phone out.

"Here, I'll show you" she said.

As she tried to look for the text message on her phone, it appeared that it wasn't there anymore.

"I could have sworn I got a text message from you saying to come home. I might have deleted it by accident but I don't remember."

"Well, maybe it was someone else who accidentally sent it to you. It could happen."

"I guess you are right. I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Okay, sweetie."

Lydia put her smartphone back into her pocket and slowly walked upstairs and went to her room. She was a bit confused about the text message. She went on her computer and looked at her email. She received one email message that just read "I have a wonderful surprise for you!" several times. Lydia deleted the message thinking it was nothing more than spam.

She started to think about Evan and had a big smile on her face. This was the first time in a long time Lydia has ever smiled about anything unless it was related to Sonic the Hedgehog. She lay down on her bed while holding her Sonic plushie. She held it so tightly in her arms. Lydia started to doze off and fell asleep.

Suddenly, a large hand with white gloves started to rub Lydia's arm. His hand went lower and lower. Lydia moaned uncontrollably, she started to get louder and louder. Pleasure and pain permeated through her body. Suddenly, she awoken and found no one in sight of her. She looked at her pants as they were unbuttoned and unzipped. She was wet from waist down to her upper legs.

Lydia noticed something in her underwear. She grabbed down there and took out an odd, large white glove saturated with her bodily fluids.

"What's going on?" she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I can tell when Sonic gets jealous. His nostrils flare up and he has a vicious look in his eyes. Like one time, I had a friendly conversation with Shadow and I noticed Sonic giving him that look. It's kind of cute and funny but he's just worried that he'll lose me. I always have to reassure him that he is the one and only person that I will love for the rest of my life. No one else will take his place.  
_

Lydia put her smartphone away as she was waiting for Evan outside of the Burger Shack. Lydia wasn't sure if she chose the appropriate attire for a friendly get-together. She wore a simple, blue dress with red high heels. She didn't want to come off as flirtatious but she didn't want to look disheveled like she usually did.

Evan's black car drove by and stopped in front of Lydia. Lydia approached the passenger side of Evan's car. Evan pulled down the window.

"A little dressy don't you think?" said Evan.

"Better than seeing me in my usual Burger Shack outfit."

Evan giggled.

"Get in" said Evan.

Lydia opened the door of the passenger side and sat inside.

"So, where are you taking me?" asked Lydia.

"It's a surprise."

Evan and Lydia entered the mall. Lydia tried her best not to laugh.

"The mall? " said Lydia.

"Hey, they have a great food court." Said Evan.

They proceeded to the food court and sat across from each other. Evan noticed that Lydia was wearing a Sonic the Hedgehog bracelet.

"I never knew you liked Sonic." Said Evan.

"What?"

Evan pointed at Lydia's bracelet.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a big Sonic fan. I have all of the games and I've watched all of the cartoons and read all of the comics."

"Wow." Said Evan. "I think the last time I played a Sonic game was in Junior High."

"You should play the modern day Sonic games. They are really good and Sonic is just such an amazing icon and perfect in every way."

"Perfect? A lot of reviews I've read said otherwise."

"That's because they don't know Sonic like I…" Lydia stopped herself and continued "They never played the games so they don't know how it works. Maybe, I'll show you one of these days."

"Ok, I guess you'll have to make me a believer then."

"Well, it's quite easy to love Sonic. He's been with me throughout my entire life. He's been there through the good days and the bad. He always finds a way to make me smile at the end of the day. He's just…"

Lydia stopped when she notice something over Evan's shoulder. She noticed a large, oddly-shaped apparition with green glowing eyes watch Lydia from the bathroom corridor. Lydia focused her attention to Evan.

"Um…excuse me. I just need to freshen up." Said Lydia.

"Oh okay, I'll go get the food. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine." said Lydia quickly.

Lydia got up from her seat and walked over to the bathroom corridor but as soon as she got up, the apparition moved towards the bathroom. Lydia followed the dark apparition to the bathroom.

Lydia didn't find the apparition anywhere. She assumed that she was just seeing things and went over to the sink. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with water.

In the reflection of the large mirror, she noticed a long, pink splinter around her wrist. The splinter was fused into her skin like it was natural hair from her body.

Lydia pulled the splinter from her arm. The pain was like a deep pinch as Lydia tried to avoid screaming so loudly. Lydia noticed that more pink splinters formed around the area she pulled. Lydia pulled another splinter off and more multiplied around that area of her skin.

"What?" said Lydia.

She continued to pull each splinter but they continued to multiply until her whole arm was covered in pink splinters like quills on a hedgehog. Lydia scared and panicked, tried to wash the splinters off. Suddenly, the bathroom stall behind Lydia burst open. Lydia looked at the reflection of the mirror and saw Sonic the Hedgehog behind her. Lydia quickly turned around and saw a man coming out of the stall.

"Um…Is this the men's bathroom?" said the man in the stall.

Lydia in complete shock looked down at her arm and it was back to being her regular human arm. Lydia ran out of the bathroom. Outside of the bathroom, she looked back at the bathroom door to see if Sonic was there. Suddenly, Lydia bumped into someone. Lydia let out a resounding scream.

"Lydia…it's me, Evan."

"Oh my god!" said Lydia. Lydia held Evan in her arms as Evan embraced her.

"Hey, what happened?" said Evan.

"I thought I saw something." said Lydia. "I just need some air."

"Okay, we'll go outside for a moment."

Evan put his arms around Lydia and escorted her outside of the mall.

Across from the mall was a big fountain with benches lying adjacent to the fountain. Lydia and Evan sat down at one of the benches.

"I'm so sorry for ruining this night for you." said Lydia sullenly.

"No, it's alright. As long as you're fine."

They engaged in a momentary silence.

"What do you think about me?" said Evan.

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm in college, all I do is stay in my dorm and study and shut the whole world around me. Ever since I came back, you were the only person I've talked to besides my parents. I like being with you and just talking about random bullshit. But I love every moment of that bullshit because I'm with you."

"What do you mean?" said Lydia.

"I think we were destined to be with each other."

"We just met. I barely know you."

"For me, it feels like I've met you all of my life."

Evan came closer to Lydia.

"What are you doing?" said Lydia.

"I really don't know." Said Evan.

Evan kissed Lydia passionately. This was Lydia's first kiss yet she felt it was wrong. She couldn't get into it until she imagined she was kissing Sonic. Lydia embraced Evan and she began to get into it even more. Suddenly, Lydia's phone rang which interrupted them.

"My mom is really getting on my nerves now." Lydia dug through her purse and took out her phone.

"Hello" answered Lydia.

"How could you betray me?" The voice on the other line sounded like a whiny, morose, high-pitched voice.

"Who is this?" said Lydia.

"You go behind my back when you proclaimed your love to me."

"Sonic?" whispered Lydia so that Evan wouldn't hear.

"I see you kissing him." Said Sonic as he burst into tears. "After all I've done for you."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I love you, I swear."

"I trusted you, Lydia. I trusted you. You…you don't need me anymore. Do you?"

Lydia began to cry.

"No! I do need you! Please don't leave me! I need you!" she cried but the line went off the hook.

Lydia put her phone down and stared blankly ahead.

"Is everything okay?" said Evan. Evan put his arms around Lydia but she pushed it away. Lydia gave a thunderous slap to Evan.

"Stay the hell away from me, you pervert!" shouted Lydia.

"The hell is your problem?" said Evan.

Lydia ran away from Evan and into the streets. As Lydia ran, she saw Sonic's reflection through the windows of the buildings.

"Sonic wait! Please!" cried Lydia.

The pedestrians that were walking by, stared at her like she was out of her mind. Lydia continued to run after Sonic.

"He kissed me! I didn't ask for it!" cried Lydia.

Suddenly, one of her heels broke off and she fell into a puddle on the side of the street. Lydia quickly got up. Her blue dress was completely sullied with dirt and grime. Once Lydia got up, Sonic had vanished and was nowhere to be found.

Eventually, Lydia got back home. Her parents were asleep and so she went upstairs to her room. Something was odd about her room. In all of the posters, Sonic was missing. Lydia panicked and ran to her video game collection. She looked at each one of the covers and threw them to side when she saw that Sonic wasn't on the cover. She went through the comics and couldn't find Sonic in those.

"No! No!" cried Lydia.

Lydia picked up the sketchbook at her bed. She looked at the drawing she made of Lydia the Hedgehog and Sonic but Sonic wasn't in the drawing and the bottom read "Lydia the Hedgehog. Alone again."

"No!" shouted Lydia. Lydia laid down on her bed. She cried hysterically while clutching the sketchbook in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I've made a terrible mistake…How can he ever forgive me for what I've done? How could I be so stupid to do something so foolish like that? I've cried all night just thinking about Sonic. Sonic, I know you are reading this. I'm truly sorry. You are the only one for me and no one else. I swear. Sonic, my love, my savior, my heart, find it in your heart to forgive me. Please forgive me. Please!_

Lydia dropped her phone next to her as she laid on her bed. She has not gotten up from her bed since last night. She was still wearing the dirty blue dress from that night. Her world was torn apart. To her, there was no one who would ever love her.

Lydia's parents approached her door. Carrie knocked on the door.

"Lydia!" Carried shouted. "Aren't you supposed to go work today?"

"I'm not feeling good." Lydia replied.

"Let me come inside. Maybe it's a fever"

Carrie was about to open the door.

"No! Don't come in!" shouted Lydia.

Carrie retracted her hand back to her side.

"Well, maybe I should go get some medicine." said Carrie.

"No! Just don't bother me!" said Lydia.

"Are you sure?"

"Carrie, she's not a kid." said Phil. "Let's just leave her alone. She wants to waste her time being like this. So be it."

"But..." said Carrie.

"Let's just go." said Phil interrupting Carrie.

Carrie nodded and the two went back downstairs.

Lydia picked up the sketchbook with the drawing which formally had Sonic holding hands with Lydia. Lydia sat upright on her bed and grabbed a pencil on her desk. She sketched an outline of Sonic next to the drawing of Lydia the Hedgehog.

"Love Sonic with all your heart." Lydia said to herself which was a line that someone told her on the Sonic fan website.

"Sonic…I'm nothing without you. You have made this world so much better to live in. You have saved me from doing horrible things to myself. You've been the light at the end of the tunnel. And…now…and now you're gone."

Tears began to fall from Lydia's eyes.

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" Lydia cried. "I'm so afraid!"

Lydia cried hysterically as she crawled up in a fetal position.

"Why do you need me so much?" said Sonic who appeared lying down on the other side of Lydia's bed. "Why do you need me?"

"Because…you're perfect in every way. You'll love me no matter what I do. And you'll always treat me like I'm your princess. You won't find any flaws in me. All you see in me is perfection. You'll always love me. Isn't that why you came back? Because you forgive me?"

"Of course, I love you no matter what. But, why did you kiss Evan?"

"He kissed me. I didn't want it but he was my first. But, he's not perfect like you. To be honest, I imagined I was kissing you instead. I want to kiss my savior. You are my knight in shining armor and not him."

"But you liked him." Said Sonic.

"I did and he tricked me into forgetting about you. But, he didn't succeed. Love prevails all. You know what I want to do?"

"What?"

"I want to be with you. I want to leave this town and live with you in Mobius."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, my love. Yes."

Suddenly, Lydia's phone rang. As she picked up her phone, Sonic disappeared. Lydia looked at the caller ID, it was the manager of the Burger Shack.

"Hello?" Lydia answered.

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. You know, you are a very lazy and irresponsible woman, and I'm afraid I…"

"No!" Lydia interrupted the manager. "You are not the boss of me anymore. I will not let you or anyone else push me around. That's why I quit!"

"Wait…what? Why?"

"Because, I'm in love with Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Please disregard my last post. Sonic forgave me and now we are going to take our long awaited trip. That's right guys! I'm going to take a long vacation with my love so I won't be able to post for a really long time. I want to thank everyone who read my posts and I hope the best for you all. Bye guys! I'll be thinking about you!_

Lydia got up from her computer. She had her luggage on top of the bed. She wore a pink blouse with long purple pants and white sneakers.

"I'm ready" Lydia said to herself.

Lydia grabbed her luggage and proceeded downstairs. Carrie and Phil were sitting at the living room. As Lydia was walking down the stairs, Lydia's parents noticed she was carrying some luggage. Both parents got up from their seats.

"Where are you going?" said Carrie.

"I'm moving out." answered Lydia.

"Moving where?"

"I'm going to live with someone."

"Where?" said Phil.

"It's out of town."

"Wait, what about your job at the Burger Shack?"

"Oh, I quit."

"You quit?" said Phil raising his voice. "First, you refuse to go to college and now you are quitting the Burger Shack? What the hell is going on with you?"

"Look, you wouldn't understand." Said Lydia.

"No, I do! You know why you don't want to go to college? It's because you are too afraid to grow up! Why don't you stop playing with that blue rat and be a woman for once in your life!"

"He is not a blue rat!" yelled Lydia. "He is Sonic the Hedgehog and he is in love with me and I'm in love with him! We're going to live together and he's gonna love me forever! And there is nothing you two can do about it!"

Phil and Carrie were completely stupefied. Carrie began to get light-headed.

"Oh my god!" cried Carrie as she sat back down on the couch.

"We're going to call a psychologist." Said Phil. "We'll do anything to get you help."

"No!" shouted Lydia. "You're the one who needs help! I'm twenty years old and I want to live with Sonic and you can't stop me!"

Lydia stormed out of the house with her luggage in hand. Phil ran after her. Lydia got to the front yard but Phil wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get off of me!" screamed Lydia.

"You are staying in this house and we are going to get you help!" exclaimed Phil.

Lydia noticed a man passing by in the street.

"Help!" she screamed. "He's raping me! Help!"

The man ran towards the Krause's front yard and punched Phil's face. Phil was knocked out and Lydia ran off leaving her luggage behind. She ran into a nearby park.

Lydia frantically looked around as she was going through the park. "Sonic! Sonic, where are you?" she shouted.

As she was running through the park, she spotted Tails sitting on a bench.

"Tails?" exclaimed Lydia. "Is that you? Oh my god, you look cool in person."

Tails looked at Lydia.

"Thanks! You must be Lydia. Sonic is waiting for you."

"Great, you know where he is?"

"Of course, I'll lead you to him."

At the peripheral vision of Lydia's eyes, she noticed one of Dr. Robotnik's E-100 robots approaching Lydia.

"Oh no! We're in trouble!" said Tails who just noticed the robot approaching them.

Lydia discovered a large rock on the ground.

"I've got an idea."

Lydia bent over and picked up the rock. She had her back towards the robot.

"What are you do…" said the robot.

Lydia turned around and smashed the rock into the robot's head. The robot exploded. Suddenly, Lydia noticed a swarm of Robotnik's robots coming towards her.

"Quickly, we have to go!" said Lydia as she carried Tails and ran out of the park. Tails guided Lydia on where to go. They eventually came to a parking garage.

"This is it." Said Tails. "He's on the top floor."

Lydia held Tails' hand and approached the elevator and went up to the top floor. When they reached the top and the elevator doors opened. Lydia saw Mobius with her own eyes.

Lydia saw the large buildings in the distance and the vast landscape of Green Hill Zone. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

"Wow!" said Lydia. "This is so beautiful."

"Yeah and it will be even more beautiful with you in it." Said Sonic approaching Lydia.

"I can't believe this is happening. It's a dream come true." Said Lydia. "And I get to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Oh Lydia, I'll protect you until the end. I promise."

"I know." said Lydia with a tear in her eye. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Said Sonic. "Now, are you ready?"

Lydia transformed into the pink and purple hedgehog that she drew in her sketchbook.

"I'm ready."

Sonic held Lydia's hand and Lydia held Tails' hand.

"Here we go!" said Sonic.

They ran through the landscape of Green Hill Zone in super fast speed. They ran through loops and corridors. Lydia, Sonic, and Tails were all laughing and smiling with glee as they approached darkness.

Meanwhile, Evan sat on his bed with a sullen expression on his face. He didn't understand what he did or say that made Lydia upset the other day.

Evan got up from his bed and walked downstairs. His parents were watching the news in the living room. Evan noticed a bunch of letters on a table. On top of the stack of mail, was a letter addressed to Evan Turner from Johns Hopkins.

Evan nervously picked up the letter. Evan took a deep breath trying to appease the nerves within him. He opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

"Oh my god! I got in!" he shouted. Evan ran to the living room. "Mom! Dad! I got accepted to Johns Hopkins!"

Both parents got up from their seats and were elated.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Said Evan's mom.

"Let's go celebrate." Said Evan's dad.

The family walked into the kitchen while the television was on in the living room. As the news was on, the newscaster reported.

"In local news, a young woman attacked a mother and kidnapped a 5 year-old boy. She then took the boy to the top of a parking garage and jumped off the garage while carrying the boy. Both the woman and the child died on impact. Police are still unable to identify the young woman…"

**The End**

_Disclaimer: All characters in this story are 100% fictional._

_Author's Note: I was inspired to write this story after watching several Youtube videos about overly zealous Sonic fans who display disturbing behaviors. Now, I'm not saying that it is bad to be a Sonic fan nor am I saying that escapism is completely wrong. However, it's very dangerous when someone's unrealistic and implausible fantasies do become reality. This is just my interpretation of that type of zealousness that is displayed and how it would be like in the real world. Please let me know what you think about this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Maybe, I've enlightened a few of you. Probably not but I tried. _


End file.
